Tenshi Chūjitsuna 2nd and Himari Yashi Chūjitsuna
Introduction Tenshi Chūjitsuna Jr or Zeus to most of his friends is the son of Tenshi Chūjitsuna and Yashi Akechi. Tenshi Jr was born while his parents were still in high school. Lucky for him and his parents the Akechi family was rich. Taking care of a kid was not a problem for them. Growing up Tenshi Jr lived a average life however. No one was spoiled in the Akechi Family and the Chujitsuna were not far behind. Despite their mother's delinquent past she fostered heroism in her children. Personality Tenshi has always been described as being similar to his father, but a bit more mischievous. He is also very curious. One of his favorite past times is to sneak into peoples houses and take all of their valuables and place them inside of a storage container in the house. He does not take anything, nor does he destroy anything. He just wants to see people run around like crazy thinking their stuff is stolen when it is actually just in their clothing hamper. Tenshi has a very strong family bond with his sister Himari. The two are thicker than thieves and hang around each other all the time. Himari even some times visits him in his dreams and the two of them play around in other peoples dreams. The two consider each other to be their best friend. They also have some strange twin powers. When one of them is sad the other can just tell. They can finish each other's sentences. They can tell how far away from each other they are, and Himari can always acess Tenshi Jr's mind no matter how far away he is. Powers and Abilities Tenshi Jr fights like his father. Introduction Himari Yashi Chūjitsuna, or simply Yashi to her friends, is the daughter of Tenshi Chūjitsuna and Yashi Akechi. Himari Yashi Chūjitsuna was born while his parents were still in high school. Lucky for him and his parents the Akechi family was rich. Taking care of a kid was not a problem for them. Growing up Himari lived a average life however. No one was spoiled in the Akechi Family and the Chujitsuna were not far behind. Despite their mother's delinquent past she fostered heroism in her children. Personality Himari is her mother's daughter, but only in a fight. Outside of combat she never swears, she never starts a fight. However once the fighting starts her combat switch turns on. She is a ruthless tactician and a ruthlessness fighter. When she gets into a fight she makes sure that at least one of them are going to have a broken bone. She is a firm believer that it's better to be feared than loved. Himari has a very strong bond with her cousin Tashiwa and her uncle Ichigo Akechi. As a result she trained under him and learned the way of the shadows. He also taught her how to hit people on the head with a club. Thanks to her training in the Iga way she knows the martial art Ninpo and Ninjutsu. Powers and Abilities Ninja Skills Stealth Detecting hidden objects and people Pain Control Concealing, dampening, or projecting killing intent Hiding her presence Poison making Poison detection Horse riding, Kinjutsu, Wall Climbing, Archery, hand to hand fighting Ventriloquism Cross dressing Animal handling Chasing mail men Jay walking Physical Traits Superhuman Speed Superhuman Strength Superhuman Endurance Superhuman Durability. Quirk Powers Quirk Devil Mind Devil Mind is a quirk that gives the user Psionic Powers. The user can absorb kinetic energy to empower their Psionic powers. These powers can range from simply reading minds to tossing a man though a wall. When the user is using their psionic powers they can not absorb kinetic energy. They can only use Psionic powers up to the amount of kinetic every they have absorbed. Once they pass that amount all of their powers stop working. Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:LordNoodleXIV Hero Category:Males Category:Females